jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Porterfield/Top 10 Best Quotes from the James Bond Films
With Skyfall coming out and this being the 50th anniversary of the James Bond films, we have been doing a lot of reflection. I've compiled lists of theme songs through the decades, the 50 best gadgets, and 7 reasons why Skyfall will be stunning. We have also hosted the Ultimate Bond Movie Contest (vote here!), but now it's time to look at some of the best quotes from the Bond films, and choose your favorite! Please vote in the poll below these choices: __NOEDITSECTION__ "No, Mr. Bond. I expect you to die!" In Goldfinger, the villain of the same name captures Bond, straps him to a table, and turns on a laser that slowly moves towards Bond's you-know-where. This method of interrogation is now legendary and often parodied, but the icing on the cake is Gert Fröbe'sdeliveryofthisfamousline. "Now the whole world will know that you died scratching my balls." Like Goldfinger, Le Chiffre has a very unique method of interrogation in Casino Royale. As he dementedly attempts to get Bond to reveal a password, Daniel Craig unleashes a few comedic gems that nobody saw coming in this extremely intense scene. Warning: This clip is not for the faint of heart! "Bond, James Bond." The first words that Bond says in the first Bond film, Dr. No, need no introduction. If you weren't smitten with Sean Connery after witnessing his card table formalities, perhaps Bond films just aren't your cup of tea. "He had a lot of guts." George Lazenby's only appearance as James Bond was in On Her Majesty's Secret Service, where he delivered one of the worst bond lines (breaking the fourth wall by saying "this never happened to the other feller"), but also one of the best, despite its cheesiness. "Shocking... positively shocking." Goldfinger is full of fantastic one-liners, but the manner by which Bond kills this henchman, as a kill, is unforgettable. The line is a bonus, and Connery's dramatic pause is one for the ages. "Named after your father perhaps." When you see Bond in a casino surrounded by beautiful women, you can bet that you're gonna hear some amazing lines. When Plenty O'Toole introduces herself in Diamonds Are Forever, 007 is quick on the draw with a couple of retorts. "No, no, no. No more foreplay." Xenia Onatopp, from GoldenEye, was an unfortunate Bond Girl in the sense that she was the only one whom Bond never took to bed. Her method of killing men while engaging in sexual acts set the scene for one of Pierce Brosnan's finest lines as Bond. "So does England." Roger Moore's response to, "James, I need you" in the opening sequence of The Spy Who Loved Me is short and sweet. Sure, it's camp, but that's Moore's Bond. The line foreshadows the deployment of the Union Jack parachute and really drives home the concept that James Bond is one of England's national treasures. "Well to be perfectly honest, there was this girl in Philadelphia." This line actually comes from an unofficial Bond film, the 1983 remake of Thunderball, Never Say Never Again, where Connery looks a bit too old to be Bond. Alas, it became clear he still had it what it takes when responding to Fatima Blush's claim that making love to her was the best moment of his life. "You only live twice, Mr. Bond." In response to Bond's quip, "This is my second life." This line is the only instance in a Bond film where the title of the movie, You Only Live Twice, is taken directly from a character's line. When super villain Ernst Stavro Blofeldsaysit, it's also the first time we get to see what he looks like, thus adding to the dramatic dialogue. What is your favorite line? "No, Mr. Bond. I expect you to die!" "Now the whole world will know that you died scratching my balls." "Bond, James Bond." "He had a lot of guts." "Shocking... positively shocking." "Named after your father perhaps." "No, no, no. No more foreplay." "So does England." "Well to be perfectly honest, there was this girl in Philadelphia." "You only live twice, Mr. Bond." Category:Blog posts